childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
M.A.R.K.E.D.
M.A.R.K.E.D. (Mothers Against Rampant Kill-Happy Evil Dolls) is the third issue of Child's Play, and the second half a two-parter called "Crazy Daze". Plot Jack barges into Mike's office after hearing a gunshot, and finds his partner dead from a shot to the heart. The other officers calm Jack down, and the sergeant begins to ask him if he has any clues as to who did this. But the sergeant is interrupted by the news of another homicide at the Carlson State Hospital, and the suspect is Karen Barclay. At the hospital, Dr. Curry hastily removes Karen's straight-jacket so the two can escape before the orderly Chet returns to the office. Karen tells the doctor that the murder was Chucky's doing, and he mentions that he was able to convince Mike to help them. The two run down the hall to the exit door, but stop when they hear the voice of another orderly asking what is going on. Dr. Curry lies that there was a terrible fight and he is taking Karen to the infirmary, and they continue running past the orderly and out of the building to get in contact with Mike. Back at the police station, Jack realizes that Chucky is involved with the death of Mike and runs out of the station to drive to the state hospital. As he gets into his truck, Chucky sneaks into the truck bed and hides under a blanket, still carrying a gun. While driving, Karen and Dr. Curry talk about how they are going to find the killer doll. He believes that Chucky will come to them. They do not notice Jack driving in the opposite direction, but he recognizes Karen and takes a sharp U-turn while putting on the police siren. She then realizes the cops are following them, and Dr. Curry tries to lose him in the industrial park. Jack follows after them, and begins to hear banging coming from the back of his truck as Chucky is thrown around from the fast turns. Dr. Curry accidentally drives into the side of one of the building causing his car to come to a screeching halt. This allows Jack to finally catch up to them, and he yells at them to get out and put their hands in the air. Karen steps out and immediately recognizes him, to which he asks her what is going on. Dr. Curry explains that they were on their way to meet Mike, and that he would have told him what was happening. Jack retorts that Mike thought Chucky was after Karen, but that he was wrong as Chucky killed him about 10 minutes ago. Dr. Curry exclaims that is impossible as he killed Dr. Ross at the hospital 30 minutes ago, setting Karen up for the murder. Jack finally accepts that the killer doll is alive again, and questions how they are going to find him. Chucky quietly rises from the truck bed, and shoots Dr. Curry in the jaw. The recoil from the gun flings him back, and when he gets back up Jack has his gun pointed at the doll. This startles Chucky, who accidentally misfires and falls out of the truck. As he runs off through the industrial park, Jack turns on his truck's headlights allowing him to see the doll run towards the water. He tells her to lock herself and Dr. Curry in his truck and radio backup, before chasing after Chucky. Armed with his gun and a flashlight, Jack searches for Chucky at the docks. He hears the doll's footsteps as he grabs a bottle, and runs after the noise. Meanwhile, Karen places Dr. Curry in the truck but she refuses to stay put. Grabbing the gun Chucky left, she starts walking towards the docks. Jack hears her coming, but does not hear Chucky sneaking up from above with a broken bottle. He jumps down on the cop knocking him to the ground, and prepares to lunge the bottle through Jack's chest. However, Karen finds them just in time to whack Chucky off with a 2x4, leaving a large crack on his face. He is thrown off the edge of the dock and falls into the water below, but Karen notices that there was no splash. She walks over as Chucky grabs onto the edge of the dock, stepping on his hand. He lets go to avoid a bullet to the face, but Karen manages to shoot him multiple times in the chest before he lands in the water. Jack catches up to her, scolding her that he wanted her to wait for him as now they have no way to prove that she didn't kill Dr. Ross. Trivia * The back of this comic book features a teaser promo for Child's Play 3. The title of the film at this time was "Child's Play 3: Chucky Goes Ballistic!". Category:Comics